onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Quote on Front Page
Hey guys, just a quick forum. On other manga/anime wikis I've seen a "Quote of the Day/Week" on the front page, and I think it might be cool to have one here, given the number of popular quotes One Piece has. Thoughts on this? 20:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Discussion How many good quotes can we have? There's the Doflamingo one about Justice and that's it. 20:52, March 30, 2015 (UTC) There are plenty of good quotes in One Piece, and this does sound like a neat idea. Except for one thing: I feel like users will bring up complaints about translations of these quotes unless we have our translators look at them all, which is a waste of energy. 21:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, Nova, there's Robin's statement about people on a map, Whitebeard's "only one man" proclamation, Riku's speech about countries built on slaughter...the list goes on if you look hard enough.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I kinda did that back in 2006 but never went on with it. One of the now inactive administrator deleted them. I would be happy to sed it make a comeback Joekido (talk) 21:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I think it sounds like a good idea. We just need to make sure there are enough that it doesn't become too repetitive. 22:11, March 30, 2015 (UTC) JSD, people getting anal over translations wouldn't be that much of a problem. All the good quotes are most likely very well translated; it's not like we're not gonna have something like "Admiral Maynard, feel the pain of Sabo and Issho's victory." 22:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, there are ways of having a randomized template that's the main page, but once again, adding something like that to the main page requires redesigning the main page. And redesigning the main page is a part of Forum:Preparing for Venus Skin, which went ignored. So I'm not sure how this forum is going to lead anywhere without someone to deal with creating a template for this. 03:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Putting a little quote section in is very small compared to redesigning the entire front page. I would say putting it on the right taskbar, since it's not as long as the main taskbar on the left, somewhere near the top. Or, we could put it below the random featured article. Such a change would not really impact the front page in any major way. I'm sure we could easily find someone with enough coding knowledge to do it, or simply use the code for the random featured article. 18:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) So, uh, we gonna do this? Personally, I'm all for having this on the front page, and I'm perfectly willing to go find quotes for this, but the discussion seems to have stalled.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) First we need to create a template for it and put it in a place that won't make the front page look like crap. Is the Design Crew active now? I could try it when I have the time but I ain't the best at coding 15:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Backbeard's message to Luffy would be a good one to be featured. Looking through the history of the main page. It seems Joekido is refering to Template:Mainpage-QOTD, from 2007 not 2006. Anyway if an admin could restore that and maybe give it a more fitting name. That should save us the trouble of creating a new template for quotes. 15:54, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. As long as it's a good quote and maybe a reference of sorts is included. 22:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Since the general consensus seems to be support, the next thing we need to do is actually decide on quotes. So my idea for that is to create another heading and just have an open brainstorm where you give as many good One Piece quotes as you can think of. How does that sound? 23:58, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Fan-friking-tastic ASL Pirates 23:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Just do it. 01:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Seconded. And oh, I think we need to change the "Did you know?" section right away too. That has been there for ages, I think? The reason I set up that "Do You Know" section because I wanted to make this wiki common as other wikis. Yeah, we need to change it. Joekido (talk) 03:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Did you know is fine. SeaTerror (talk) 18:27, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Brainstorm }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Translation Consultation Okay, so I come across these good quotes from time to time, but I can't really think of a good way to translate them without losing the same kind of dramatic effect, so I've made a section where we can post the Japanese version of the good quote and discuss ways to word them in english. 22:55, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Discussion of Quotes Just a reminder that these quotes should be kinda spoiler-free if these are to be on the main page. 14:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) OK. Also, I'm not sure if the quote about Franky's ass should be on the front page. It's funny, but it seems a little too unprofessional to be featured. 20:56, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to expand on that thought and say that One Piece is a series of dramatic moments, heart-felt scenes, and a goofy absurdity. I think you have to take the ass with all the powerful quotes or else we're misrepresenting Oda's work. But my heart won't be broken if you disagree. 21:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright so no spoiler would mean the Dadan quote to be excluded. Any else? Also I'm fine as well with using goofy quotes from time to time. So we have gathered quite a bunch of these. What now? 12:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't think Dadan's quote is spoilery. We only know Sabo for about 10 or so chapters before he "dies," and I doubt anyone will feel spoiled. It also hides "the truth," which I guess is good. 21:10, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Anyone who agrees/disagrees? No? Alright then. Also bump, what do we do now? Create a template? 22:40, May 14, 2015 (UTC) This is a wiki. If somebody comes to a wiki and gets spoiled then it's only their fault. Any quote is fair game. Also can somebody add Usopp's speech to the Tontatta after he stopped running? I don't want to use a crappy Mangastream or MangaPanda translation. SeaTerror (talk) 18:26, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Kaido, leave the silly quotes out. 02:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I think comedic quotes can be a good addition. A lot of the memorable quotes fan like to reference were in the sillier moments of the story. "Leave it...to luck!" "I refuse your refusal." "Do you poop?" There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of silliness in an encyclopedia. Heck, we have a bloody page for Batchee. 03:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) There's a difference between having silly quotes and stupid quotes. The Franky one is stupid. The spoiler thing is a bigger issue anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 03:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) But if we remove any quote with spoilers we can't get the infamous Doflamingo speech on justice... there is a fairly big warning on the main page that this wiki contains spoilers, so I see no problem with keeping them in this. Definitely against silly quotes, at least for this. 13:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Somehow I missed Nova's comment. Anyway what Nova said. It would be a person's fault by coming to a wiki about ANY series if they get spoiled. We don't hide character's deaths for example. Like Whitebeard and Ace's death's being listed in the opening paragraph. SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, June 3, 2015 (UTC) No stupid quotes, and no quotes consisting of spoilers. 02:04, July 7, 2015 (UTC) "It would be a person's fault by coming to a wiki about ANY series if they get spoiled. We don't hide character's deaths for example." SeaTerror (talk) 17:47, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Keep the silly ones. About the spoilery ones it depends on how big the spoiler is, and since there is no definition on which spoilers are big and which are not I think we should avoid the ones that spoil a major character's death(there aren't any and Sabo is alive so no problem there) 18:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I'd probably say a quote about Sabo being alive is itself a spoiler. Sabo was thought to be dead for a long time, and him turning up alive is a twist. So I do think a spoiler that big should be a quote on the front page. I know this is a wiki and you need to expect spoilers, but we should be a little considerate for the front page. 18:57, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Well no problem there no need to put the Sabo one, we can even change the phrase under Doffy's quote on justice so we remove the Marineford war ''part which can be considered a spoiler 20:08, July 7, 2015 (UTC) "Please be aware, before progressing any further on the One Piece Encyclopedia, that this site contains heavy SPOILERS." First thing you literally see on the main page. If they get spoiled then it's their own damn fault. SeaTerror (talk) 20:53, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I support the addition of silly quotes. We have One Piece listed under the genres of: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama, Tragedy. Leaving out the silly quotes would be leaving out a significant aspect of the series. As for the spoiler quotes... Eh, I'll support them too. This is a wiki site, if people look things up here and get spoiled because they're not caught up, it was their decision. MizuakiYume (talk) 22:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I think the Going Merry one up there is pretty spoilery. It's not even that good of a quote either, so.. I say we take that one out. 22:59, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Also, I don't really get the "From the ramparts we watched..." one... where is that from??? Lets try to reference all the quotes we find. 23:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "From the ramparts we watched..." is from this little gem. But seriously, about spoilers, it might not be bad to have a quote itself, but let's not give the context. People expect spoilers on a Wiki, but not on the front page. The front page shouldn't have any spoilers at all, as that is what basically gives a small summary of the Wiki and the series itself. It's meant to be a preview. Previews that reveal spoilers are unfair. Even the warning says "before progressing any '''further'". Further as in, anything after the front page. 18:38, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I support quotes that are funny, but not stupid. Franky's ass goes under "stupid." 18:43, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Nope Nada you're wrong. That spoiler warning is for everything literally on the wiki including the front page. It isn't like the quotes would be at the top of the page anyway. They will either be above the Mythbusters thing or replacing that. If somebody gets spoiled and gets pissed off then they're a moron for even coming here in the first place. SeaTerror (talk) 20:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I was going to say the same thing as Nada about the quote being going "Further", but the bastard beat me to it. I'd say leave any quotes about Sabo's death off of the main page. Ace too if anyone gets ideas. 14:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) You shouldn't go to the front page of the wiki for the first time, while still making your way through the series, and be unexpectedly told that Ace is dead or Sabo is, in fact, alive, or Luffy's illustrious family, etc. That's just cruel to people new to the series, what the hell. We shouldn't have quotes that spoils major plot points in the series, including major deaths with large impacts on the story, Law is a D., Luffy's father is Dragon/Ace's father is Ace, and so on. Seriously, giving away massive spoilers for visitors not expecting it at all is cruel. 20:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Ace's father is Ace?! But yeah, what they all said. Which is also what I said. People expect spoilers, but not on the front page. I think to totally avoid this problem, we should never say the context. We can list who said it, and what chapter/episode they said it, but we don't need the context. 23:24, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well as I already said they'd have to be pretty damn stupid to think a wiki about a series wouldn't have spoilers. Reminds me of people who complained before about being spoiled on pages like Ace's or Whitebeard's. SeaTerror (talk) 03:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) People know a wiki has spoilers. Just not on the front page. Because it doesn't belong on the front page. 17:47, July 23, 2015 (UTC) They wouldn't be on the top of the page. Also citation needed. SeaTerror (talk) 19:11, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Bumping this. What will we do now? I'm still open to having the quotes be attributed to just the character's names without the context and maybe with the chapter and episodes. But what are we going to do about comedic quotes and such? 06:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Monday Epic Quote : Tuesday Funny Quote : Wednesday Villain Quote : Thursday Flashback Quote : Friday Hopeful Quote: Saturday Song Quote : Sunday Oda Quote 12:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) We'd run out of quotes very quickly if we do one every day.. And as long as the comedic quotes aren't too ridiculous, I'm okay with having them. 14:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with reusing a quote, though. In fact, I hope we do. 16:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes we'll be bound to reuse the quotes. I guess it doesn't matter then. 16:40, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Pretty much like... the "random" featured articles. What Nada said is the best compromise for "spoilers" in quotes. Just make it a random quote like the random featured article template instead of having a specific one each day. SeaTerror (talk) 19:45, August 11, 2015 (UTC Final Steps Alright, there's a big pile o quotes to work with now. Who wants to help make the randomization template? Once that's made, it will be easier to decide which quotes on the talk page of the template. 02:40, September 6, 2015 (UTC) . Can we close this now? 21:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) We never finished the spoiler discussion. SeaTerror (talk) 21:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) That's why I didnt put it in the main page. Decide what you want to be removed, remove them and add it. 21:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I did an edit where I cleaned it up and removed the most intense spoilers (ones about non-flashback character deaths, also the one about Ace having the "blood of a demon"). I think it's alright now. This has been going on long enough where unless a substantial amount of people (like maybe more than 5) want us to put the spoilers on the main page, I'm gonna close this. There's no reason this needed to take so long. Finally, someone needs to put this on the main page. 23:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, citing each quote might be a rather good thing to do, but maybe that's something that should be inherent to . 23:03, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Read the previous section. I said Nada's compromise would be the best option for "spoilers". SeaTerror (talk) 02:14, September 9, 2015 (UTC) To cite them, we would need to have a references section on the main page, and that would just look bad. Anyway can we add it in the main page now? 08:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Staw, the references section would just screw things up. What you might do is putting a small note after each quote that links to the chapter page on the wiki, if you want to have them cited one way or another. 10:20, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I def don't want to use qref, but rather something included in the cquote template. So something might read: "This isn't a real quote!" -Monkey D. Luffy -(small text) Ch. 346, Episode 905 So not a real ref, but defintely something useful if people want to know when the quote was said. It would also make it easier for us to proofread and edit the quotes as well. 13:25, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that can work. 13:32, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, let's close this. 05:50, September 22, 2015 (UTC) References